


Twin Drabbles 15

by Blackcat42



Series: Word Drabbles [15]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat42/pseuds/Blackcat42
Series: Word Drabbles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987444
Kudos: 3





	Twin Drabbles 15

** High Grade **

Sunstreaker spat out his drink as he hastily tried to hold back a bark of laughter that then turned into a coughing fit from the burning high grade. Sideswipe hit him on the back plates.

“ All right there Sunshine?” asked Sideswipe, “ It’s all right, not all of us can handle our high grade”.

“ Shut up Sides” said Sunstreaker wiping his mouth and the table cleaning up the spilt high grade energon.

** Party  **

“ The party might be fun Sunshine” said Sideswipe encouraging his brother to attend a party by his side.

“ A party made up of Autobots and Decepticons. What possibly could go wrong?” asked Sunstreaker,“ It sounds like a recipe for disaster”

“ Oh Sunshine, it will be fine. You’ll see” said Sideswipe.

“ I doubt it” said Sunstreaker wondering if he should oil his knuckles for the worst case scenario. 

** Looking  **

“ Looking for me Sunstreaker?” asked Sideswipe walking over to his brother who was standing alone against the wall.

“ Looking for any company at all but I suppose that yours will have to do” answered Sunstreaker. Sideswipe smiled and stood next to his brother.

** White **

“ Should I be waving a white flag before entering” asked Sideswipe, standing outside their quarters.

“ Only if you all of your limbs intact” answered Sunstreaker. Sideswipe held out a makeshift white blanket tied to a metal pole and waved it high in the air. Sunstreaker snorted in amusement and Sideswipe entered the room with a smile on his face plate.

** Talking **

“ Were you talking about me” asked Sunstreaker having approached the table and the bots had suddenly gone silent.

“ Why yes Sunshine. Were your audio’s burning?” asked Sideswipe turning to face his brother.

“ They must have been” replied Sunstreaker sitting down on an empty seat and grabbing a cube of high grade from the centre of the table.

** Deserve  **

“ You get what you deserve Sideswipe” snarled Sunstreaker to Sideswipe who was laying on the floor covered in dents from Sunstreaker’s fists.

“ Never challenge me again to a fight. I am the better twin” said Sunstreaker leaving the room not looking back at his worthless brother.

** Language  **

“ Sunstreaker what language are you speaking?” asked Sideswipe, “ cause it sounds like bullshit to me”.

“ Shut up Sideswipe” yelled Sunstreaker.

** Going **

“ Where do you think you’re going” asked Sunstreaker holding his bathing supplies.

“ Back to our quarters. I’d rather be warm and snug in my berth, then wet and miserable” replied Sideswipe turning around and leaving before Sunstreaker could grab him to drag him back to help wash Sunstreaker’s armour.

** Wrong **

“ Sideswipe”, Sunstreaker swallowed heavily, “something is wrong with me… really really wrong”

“ Well yeah, you collapsed into Prowl’s arms in the middle of the hallway. Who knew he was strong enough to support your fat aft. Luckily Ratchet came rushing and pulled you off Prowl, he carried you off to the med bay” explained Sideswipe.

“ Sides shut up” ordered Sunstreaker holding his spinning helm in his hands.

** Boulders **

“ Sideswipe get the frag off me” ordered Sunstreaker trying to push Sideswipe off his precious golden paint job.

“ I can’t Sunshine, the boulders on top of me are not moving anytime soon” said Sideswipe trying to wiggle around the weight that was pressing down on him. Sunstreaker huffed then coughed up the surrounding dust and wondered how long they would have to wait to be rescued.

** Parasite  **

“ You’re a parasite” said Sunstreaker.

“ What?” asked Sideswipe.

“ You get under my armour and attach yourself to my protoform, that stays there” explained Sunstreaker with his arms crossed, glaring at his twin. Sideswipe decided to ignore his twin and return to his task of writing his duty reports.

** Jealous  **

“ You know Sunstreaker, jealousy isn’t a good look for you” commented Sideswipe watching Sunstreaker grit his teeth and flex his knuckles while watching Tracks show off.

“ Shut up Sideswipe. I’m not jealous” snarled Sunstreaker. Sideswipe moved closer to his brother’s side so that if Sunstreaker decided to strike, Sideswipe could stop him. 


End file.
